


In My Veins

by sakuracstark, Sakurastark17



Series: Pained Relations [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracstark/pseuds/sakuracstark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurastark17/pseuds/Sakurastark17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aelia Justice finds herself in Beacon Hills after the death of her family with her rugged older brother Jasper who knows nothing about taking care of a seventeen year-old who isn't even his and his slightly younger and Aelia's older sister Petra who couldn't care less about their problems, what could happen? Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Note that the first few chapters will be short.

Name: Aelia Imogene Justice  
Age: 17  
Hometown: Unknown  
Current Residence: Beacon Hills, CA  
Occupation: Unemployed  
Talents/Skills: Singer, writer, dancer  
Parents: Alden (Deceased), Alethea (Deceased)  
Siblings: Gregory (Deceased, 2 months old), Emilie (Deceased, 7), Krishna (Deceased, 14), Alessandra (deceased, 17), Alastair (Deceased, 19), Petra (Alive, 19), Jasper (Alive, 20)  
Eye Color: Intense blue, sometimes changes to bright purple or deep magenta  
Hair Color: golden brown in the sun, medium brown  
Distinguishing features: lots of ear piercings, tongue piercing, lip piercing, tattoos, tips of her ears are pointed  
Short-term goals in life: Survive high school and life without her parents, twin and other siblings  
Long-term goals in life: Unknown

 

Name: Jasper Eechelion Justice  
Age: 20  
Hometown: Unknown  
Current Residence: Beacon Hills, CA  
Occupation: Unemployed  
Talents/Skills: Artist  
Parents: Alden (Deceased), Alethea (Deceased)  
Siblings: Gregory (Deceased, 2 months old), Emilie (Deceased, 7), Krishna (Deceased, 14), Aelia (Alive, 17), Alessandra (deceased, 17), Alastair (Deceased, 19), Petra (Alive, 19)  
Eye Color: Dark grey, rarely changes to silver  
Hair Color: Brown with natural blonde streaks  
Distinguishing features: Left eyebrow piercing and the tips of his ears are pointed  
Short-term goals in life: Take care of his younger sisters  
Long-term goals in life: Become a famous artist

 

Name: Petra Azure Justice  
Age: 19  
Hometown: Unknown  
Current Residence: Beacon Hills, CA  
Occupation: Unemployed  
Talents/Skills: Model  
Parents: Alden (Deceased), Alethea (Deceased)  
Siblings: Gregory (Deceased, 2 months old), Emilie (Deceased, 7), Krishna (Deceased, 14), Aelia (Alive, 17), Alessandra (deceased, 17), Alastair (Deceased, 19), Jasper (Alive, 20)  
Eye Color: Grey, occasionally turns into pale blue  
Hair Color: brown  
Distinguishing features: The tips of her ears are pointed.  
Short-term goals in life: Claim revenge on those who killed her family  
Long-term goals in life: Become a model again


	2. Chapter 2

"Aelia! Get your ass up and get ready for school!" Jasper, my older brother, yells from downstairs.  
"Fuck you!" I scream back, though I slowly get out of my bed and head down my staircase to the main room of my bedroom. Basically, I have two floors in my room, one where I sleep, and one for everything else. We're what you would call "well off." I had a walk-in closet bigger than what you would see in the Princess Diaries. And that says something. Or at least it does in my opinion. Tony Stark would probably disagree. I walk into my closet and begrudgingly grabbed a black tank top that ties up in the front, my red and black mini skirt, some lace tights, and my black fishnet gloves before heading into the bathroom and getting in the shower. I make sure to take less then five minutes in the shower, knowing if I take too long I won't have time for makeup. Not that I'll do too much because I'm simply not in the mood, but makeup nonetheless. I style my hair by leaving it down and pulling some hair back into a pin. Then I grab my supernatural bag, my marvel themed combat boots, and a handful of pins that I attack to my bag before grabbing a random necklace and putting my claw earrings in, three on both sides. I look in the mirror and remind myself to do makeup. I put on dark red lipstick and then black eyeliner before heading downstairs. (http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=187262519) My brother looks at me with a frown.   
"What the hell are you wearing Aelia" he grinds out, I flip my hair over my shoulder with a smirk.  
"Clothes, my dear brother. Wouldn't want to go to school naked. It would give the wrong idea"   
"Aelia" he says with a pained look on his face, I roll my eyes and sigh.  
"I look fine, stop being a dick, lets go" I say, walking towards the front door.   
"Fine" he snaps, grabbing his keys out of the bowl next to the front door and we walk to his black Challenger in silence. (http://bestcarmag.com/sites/default/files/23183dodge-challenger-02.jpg) The car ride to Beacon Hills High is silent, the way I like it. I pull out my phone and my headphones and crank Fuck You by Lily Allen. He glances at me in the corner of his eye but then goes back to watching the road. When we reach the school he hands me a twenty before pulling out of the parking space and leaving, I watch him go before I head inside with a sigh. Guess I'm stuck here. At School. In Beacon Fucking Hills.

 

I head to the office to get my schedule, ignoring the stares some of the students give me. When I am a few feet away a girl blocks my path, followed by a girl with an apologetic smile.   
(https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSjJ07v78byKVWm0N8xMs2lvIZLg5yYG5gzJ1qB7ojQbC5-v4SrKw)   
I sigh and and level at the redhead with a strong look, not unlike a glare, she seems to just brush it off.  
"I'm Lydia, this is Allison, I like your shirt, you're my newest best friend" she says with a smirk, I stare at her, trying to tell what the deal is, but I can't figure her out so I snort and walk past her, bumping lightly into her shoulder. After all, I don't want to hurt her.   
I walk into the office and saunter up to the lady at the desk with a smirk.  
"Hi, I'm Aelia Justice, I'm here for my schedule" I say.  
"Hello Ms. Justice, welcome to Beacon Hills, here is your school map and schedule. Have a nice day dear" the lady says, I nod and leave to my first class. Chemistry with Mr. Harris. At least I like chemistry. I walk in just in time, though the teacher seems to disagree.  
"You're late Ms. Justice" he says, glaring at me, the students in the class all look at me and I give the teacher a bored look and point at the clock the moment the bell rings.  
"On the contrary Mr. Harry, I mean Harris, I am right on time" I say with a smirk.  
"Go sit next to Stiles" He growls while pointing at a chair. I smirk even wider and swing my hips a bit more all the way to my seat.   
"That was awesome" the boy names Stiles says, I look at him slyly.   
"Well, he was being a dick" I say apologetically with a wink. I turn to the front as Mr. Harris writes something on the board and starts droning on about chemistry. Stiles studies me for a moment and then turns to the board. I glance at him and look him over. (https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/505450682942361600/OC_8Pegq.jpeg) He's gangly and awkward and really fucking attractive. I smile to myself and turn to look at the board, pulling a notebook out of my bag without looking. When I reach in for a pen I realize that I left them all at home. I tighten my lips and glance at my bag while digging around hoping I was wrong. Suddenly a pen is right in front of my face, I look up and see Stiles smirking at me, I grin and take the pen from it and start writing.   
After a dreadful forty-five more minutes the class is finally over.  
"He really hates you" I say to Stiles as we walk out of class, he laughs and I mentally lock up the sound in a place I will remember it forever.   
"That he does" he says, he looks across the halls and I follow his look and see the redhead from earlier and her friend. They are staring at us.   
"Girlfriend?" I ask, he chuckles.  
"No, not for lack of trying though" he says with a goofy smile, I can't help but feel a sharp pain in my chest at that, I fake a smile though.  
"Well, I'm sure you'll catch someone special someday" I say with a wink, then I look at my schedule and turn the corner, leaving him behind with a thoughtful expression on his face.

 

Later, at lunch, those two girls corner me again, though this time with another girl I have seen in one of my classes. (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ac/a4/53/aca4538f637d57ec8c5fe93d0c19778a.jpg) I look at the redhead with a curious look.  
"Why were you talking to Stiles" she asks, I actually am surprised that she's asking.  
"That's funny coming from someone who didn't know he even existed for most of the time he has known you" I say, I asked a few people around about both of them. Her eyes narrow. I turn to the newer girl. "Who are you"  
"Cora, who are you" she says coldly, I smirk.  
"I'm no one who should matter to you" I say, I turn to leave and Lydia grabs my sleeve with a cold look in her eye, I raise an eyebrow and the other girls look surprised. I don't notice the five guys and one girl including Stiles watching.  
"Are you a danger to Stiles" she asks, I pause, shocked. I suppress the memory trying to come forward with a distant feeling deep in my bones, not moving an inch. But once I shake myself out of it, I pull my arm away with a glare.  
"Don't fucking touch me" I hiss, I step back looking at her with calculating eyes, trying to figure out if she's a threat.  
"Lydia" Stiles says, I hear the anger in his voice, I turn to see him and the five other people around him and then I look back at the three girls and I book it. I get the hell out of there. I pull out my phone and call my sister, she doesn't reply. I start taking gasping breaths, finding it hard to breathe. I drop to my knees and press myself against the wall, not hearing the footsteps running towards me. In fact, I don't hear anything but the rain that was hitting the window pane less then two months before while I was in our house, my twin sister dead on the floor less than two feet away and her killer standing above me.

"Aelia... Aelia... C'mon, breathe with me hun... it's okay" 

I look up to see that Stiles is holding me and whispering in my ear. I shut my eyes and I blush in embarrassment. I had a panic attack.  
"Hey, it's okay you know. I have panic attacks too" he says quietly, I realize I'm sitting in his lap and he's still slowly rocking me back and forth. "M-my mom used to do this for me" he says softly, I look up at him through my lashes, a few tears slipping down my face.  
"So did mine..." I whisper, I look down at my hands, 'twining my fingers together. I huff out a cold laugh and get up and off his lap, he gets up too. I turn away and wipe the tears off my face. "Um, the bell is going to ring soon. We should get to class" I say before walking away. I pull out my phone and check the time. It's been fifteen minutes. Class starts in five. And she never texted or called me back. I shake my head with a gruff laugh and shove it in my bag.

 

I walk out of school and don't see my brothers car, I check my phone to see that he said he was busy and that I should try to get a ride home from a friend. As if I have any friends on my first fucking day. I look up when a drop of water hits my left cheek. Then the rain starts coming down. I sigh and start to walk. I hate Beacon Hills.


	3. Chapter 3

When I get home, my sister is on her phone, talking to one of her friends, she's laughing about something they just said. When she sees me, her eyes widen and she hangs up her phone after saying she'll call them back.  
"What happened to you, you look like a drowned rat" she says, laughter in her eyes. I glare at her.  
"Jasper said I should get a ride home from a friend" I say coldly, not meeting her eyes. I head up to my room, ignoring her response. I fall straight onto my bed and pass out.

 

 

~Flashback~

"How was school Aelia" my mother says while chopping carrots on the cutting board, only pausing to stir whatever was in the pot on the stove.  
"It was great, there was this new girl named Evelyn, she's kind of shy but she's really nice" I say with a grin. (https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTgBHibKWkLRaeC5rGPckAVfaaIAQhv6k9ooiHNa1qSQ2VsGuRWYg)  
"Really? Why don't you ask her if she would like to come over tomorrow after school and stay for dinner" she says, I nod excitedly and skip up the stairs to my room.

"Hello Amelia" A guy says, I turn around and my eyes widen. It's Max Talbot, the most popular guy in school.  
"H-hi" I say with a nervous smile, tucking my hair behind my ear.  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date Saturday" he says, I nod with a grin.

"I'm telling you Lia, I don't trust this guy Max. He feels wrong to me" my brother Alastair says. I shake my head.  
"You're just saying that because you don't think anyone is worthy enough to date your sister" I say with a glare and a roll of the eyes. He never approves of the guys I like.  
"It's different this time Lia. He drives my senses crazy, there is something off about him" he replies.  
"I don't know why I even bother telling you about this kind of stuff anymore" I mutter before scoffing and leaving his room.

I stare at my sister on the floor a foot away from me.  
"Hello Amelia" The masked man in front of me says. I gasp and look away from my sister.  
"Max"

~Flashback Ends~

 

 

I sit up with a gasp. I stifle the sob trying to crawl it's way out of my throat. I get up and out of bed, looking at the time.  
12:30 am  
I sigh and I head downstairs. I freeze when I reach the bottom of the stairs.  
"Where the hell were you! Your sister walked home in the freezing rain because you left!" Petra screams at Jasper.  
"I was busy trying to figure out how to keep us here, it's a high price to live here you know. And you don't even fucking help around here!" he yells back. "You just sit and mope and then cry when you think we can't hear you. Do you honestly think you are the only one hurting"  
"Actually, with the way you've been treating this whole situation, yes, I honestly do" she says quieter.  
"Maybe because someone has to be the adult here. I don't have the time to sit down and mourn for the rest of my life. Someone has to watch over Aelia you know" He replies. "You don't even think she's fucking hurting do you? She was fucking there Petra. Not you"  
"Exactly! She was there and what did she do to save our family Jasper. She just fucking sat there and cried like a child instead of calling for fucking help or fighting back! You want to know what I haven't told you? She sat there for three days Jasper. The doctor said she was dehydrated and starved, she just sat there. Never called to say what happened until I fucking found her sitting amongst the pile of bodies" She screams, I wince and feel the tears run down my face.  
I move to head back upstairs, but the stair creaks, I freeze.  
"Aelia" Jasper asks, they both walk out and freeze when they see me. Petra looking angry and Jasper looks hurt.  
"You know, I called you today. In the midst of a panic attack. Now I know why" I grind out before heading to my room. I barely register my brother screaming at Petra. I only hear her words repeated over and over again.

"What did she do?... Just sat there like a child... three days... sitting in a pile of bodies..."

I climb the stairs to my bed and cry. I cry for hours until I finally pass out from exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

Note there is only going to be mentions of this character, she isn't a main character in this story. Although she does have her own story. I'll make it a series so you can access it. 

Name: Evelyn Lorena Potts  
Age: 16   
Hometown: Unknown  
Current Residence: Seattle, WA  
Occupation: Unemployed  
Talents/Skills: Artist, dancer  
Parents: She's a foster child, never knew her parents  
Eye Color: Brown eyes that can turn bright green  
Hair Color: brown


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to someone rubbing my back, I lazily open one eye and glance up, trying to see the person. I can't see at the angle that I'm at so I sigh and sit up before looking over at my brother who's sitting on the edge of my bed. He nervously smiles at me.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't get you at school" he says, I shrug and get up, heading down my stairs to my closet.  
"It's fine" I say, he follows me. I grab linkin park shirt and my black and white feather skirt, ignoring his presence.  
"Look, what your sister says was fucked up, okay? And I want you to know that I don't care what happened in that house that night. Because you're my sister and I believe that whatever happened and whatever you did and didn't do, you did for a reason" he says. I pause my movement to grab my lace up booties.  
"I didn't know what he did until he was right there" I say quietly, grabbing the boots and just staring at them, lost in my memories. "I didn't recognize him until he said my name..." I looked up at him and he looked sad. "I got our family killed. She was right about that. But not for the reason she thinks"  
"Aelia..." he murmurs. I turn away and grab my bracelet and my necklace before heading into my bathroom and lock the door. I have a quick shower and get dressed. I'm surprised when I walk out of my bedroom and see my brother sitting on my couch.  
"Let me braid your hair" he says. I nod and go to sit on the floor under his legs and he starts to braid. We stay silent the whole time and I do my makeup at the same time. When I get up and look in the mirror he leaves. I grab my bag and head downstairs, my brother is no where in sight and my sister is looking at me with a sad expression on her face.  
"Aelia..." she murmurs, I shake my head and glare at her.  
"Don't fucking talk to me. If you even dare come close to me I will tear you apart" I growl, I walk past her straight to the car where my brother happened to be waiting. He sees the expression on my face and his jaw tightens.  
"She's moving out" he says, I turn to him with a frown.  
"You are not kicking her out for this Jas, what she said was... painful, but you are not kicking her to the damn street" I say, he looks shocked and quickly glances at me before returning his gaze to the road.  
"Why" He asks with a tone filled with agony, "She hurt you and you don't want her to be punished for her actions" he asks. "If she is going to rip whats left of this family apart then I want her gone"  
"She's not going to rip this family apart. I did. Let it go. I don't care. She stays" I hiss as he parks, I get out and give him an icy look before I head into the school.  
"Aelia!" Stiles calls from across the hall, everyone stares at him and he doesn't seem to care. They all look away as I walk over. I notice he's with the five people from yesterday, I look at them with a wary expression. "Hey"  
"Hi" I say, even though it comes out like a question.  
"Meet my best friend Scott McCall, and our friends Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Boyd Vernon, and of course the douchebag Jackson Whittemore" Stiles says, gesturing at all of them, Jackson turns to Stiles and glares, I smile at them all, my dark mood lifted.  
"Hey guys" I say, I sigh when Lydia, Allison, and Cora walk up. Cora glares at me while Allison looks at me as if she was embarrassed, and Lydia just ignores me.  
"I guess I'll see you in class Stiles, Scott" I say before turning away.  
"You don't have to go" Stiles says, I shrug.  
"I assume your wannabe girlfriend doesn't want me around for whatever she's about to say" I call over my shoulder. 

 

When class starts Stiles comes in right as the bell rings, followed by Scott.  
"You dig bats are late. Detention" Mr. Harris says.  
"Actually, they aren't Mr. Harris. See, I did some reading last night and I found out students can't be late unless they are here five minutes after the bell rings. Also, people are only allowed to be marked late if they arrive ten to fifteen minutes after the bell rings, it varies according to different schools" I say with a smirk.  
"While that may be true in your little teenage brain, I am the teacher here and they are late" he says with what is probably supposed to look like a smirk, but looks a lot more like a creepy pedo smile.  
"Excuse me but this little teenage brain has been tested to be at the IQ level of 186 so pardon me if I think I'm right over your large adult brain with a probable IQ of 90. Which is below average. I think your attitude is compensating for something perhaps?" I ask with a questioning voice. He looks so angry he might explode and half the class was openly laughing.  
"Micropenis" Stiles coughs into his hand, I chuckle.  
"Detention Ms. Justice, Mr. Stilinski" he says, I smirk.  
"How are you even a teacher if you are so stupid and seem to always want students around you. Seems a little bit like the traits of a pedophile if you ask me. You should get fired" I say coldly. The class goes silent and stares at me and Mr. Harris who looks so angry he might hit something. In fact, those eyes remind me of someone. Nope-Nope... Not going there.  
Max. He looks like Max.  
"Get the hell out of my classroom now Amelia" He growls, my eyes widen.  
"My name is not Amelia" I say as I stand up, I blindly collect all my stuff and walk up to him. "And if you call me that again, you will be worse then fired" I hiss quiet enough that no student heard me. I stalk out of the room swinging my hips.

 

At lunch I sat down by myself, but everyone joined me. Stiles, Scott, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Allison, and even Cora and Lydia. They sat the furthest away from me.  
"Hey" Stiles says. I huff. "You didn't need to do that in class y'know"  
"I know" I say quietly. But I didn't just do it for him. I did it because I didn't do anything in that house that night. I did it because no one will be hurt by someone like Max again when I'm there.  
"What did you do" Lydia asks, I look up at her and she meets my eyes. We both know she isn't talking about the incident in Mr. Harris's class.  
"Yeah, we know you wouldn't have done that just for Stiles" Cora says, I look at them.  
"It doesn't matter to you because you'll hate me no matter what, right" I ask Cora, she looks shocked.  
"We don't hate you Aelia. We just don't trust you" Lydia says, I smirk.  
"That's probably for the best Ms. Martin" I say with a dark gleam in my eyes. I get up and leave the cafeteria.

When I get out in the hallway I realize that Stiles followed me.  
"I'm sorry about them, they are just overprotective" he says, I smile weakly at him.  
"It's nice to have someone overprotective" I say quietly. He just stares at me. "They're probably right, anyways, you don't want me around you. Death seems to follow me wherever I go"  
"Well maybe I don't want to be safe, maybe I want to take a risk" he says, I study him for a moment before smiling at him and wandering off.

 

At the end of the day I walk outside and start heading towards the forest, not noticing Lydia following me. And where there is Lydia, there is everyone else.  
I walk for about ten minute until I reach a clearing and see someone I hoped to never see again. He turns around and smiles.

 

 

~Flashback~

"So where are we going" I ask Max after I get into his car.  
"The movies" he says gruffly. I nod, feeling a little bit confused when we miss the turn.  
"Um, you turn back there" I say with a nervous smile. He looks at me with dark eyes.  
"I know" he says, I stop smiling and face forward with fear in my eyes.  
"Then where are we going" I say with a fake bubbly laugh.  
"The Ruby Cliffs. It has a nice view" he says, I freeze. I'm not supposed to go there. No one in my family is. Something bad happened a long time ago there with my family.  
"Could we go somewhere else? That place always gives me the chills" I say with a nervous laugh.  
"Then I'll hold you" he says. I look out the window and stay silent. I should've listened to my brother.

~Flashback Ends~

 

 

"Look who we have here" he says, I freeze. I barely notice Stiles and friends walk up behind me.  
"Max" I whisper, he grins but it doesn't reach his eyes, they're blank.  
"Hello Amelia" He says with a smirk. He steps towards me and I step back with a whimper.  
"What are you doing here" I ask, he smirks.  
"I missed my girl" he said with a shrug, I shake my head.  
"I'm not your girl" I say with a glare, he looks furious.  
"Yes. You. Are." he growls, stepping forward. Lydia steps up next to me and takes my hand.  
"Leave. Before we make you" she says.  
"You can't make me leave here, I'm enrolled" he says with a self satisfied smirk.  
"Didn't you do enough" I snap, stepping forward, Lydia steps with me as if expecting it.  
"No" he replies.  
"If you don't get the hell out of Beacon Hills, I will make sure you don't breathe another breath" Lydia says, he laughs.  
"If you don't back the hell off bitch I'll do the same thing to you I did to her" he says. I pull my hand out of Lydia's and I step towards him so I'm only a few feet away.  
"you won't hurt another soul, I promise you" I say before I punch him across the face. He steps back and rubs his jaw with a grin.  
"My, my, you've become feisty" he says. "But I'm done playing. Come with me, and maybe I won't go do to your brother and sister what I did to the rest of your pathetic excuse of a family" he grinds out. I freeze.  
"Leave town. Now" Derek Hale says from behind Max, he turns slowly and sizes up the new guy.  
"Derek" I breathe out in relief.  
"Leave now and maybe I won't rip you're throat out with my fucking teeth" he growls, his red eyes glowing.  
I step back and my eyes glow purple. (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/5c/d8/0e/5cd80e1f26cafc26c198d6caf1ed2a5e.jpg)  
Max throws Derek into a tree and pulls out a long blade. (https://tomoebladesmithing.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/kotanto-1-of-1-4.jpg) I gasp as he holds it over Derek's heart.  
"Maybe, I'll start with this pathetic excuse of a wolf before I kill the rest of your family Amelia. Or maybe, you'll convince me otherwise" he says with a smirk. I look at him with disgust as Peter drops from the branch above and tackles Max away with a roar. They roll around and Peter claws at him while Max claws right back. He's a weretiger.  
"Fuck" I mutter, Derek slowly gets up then walks over to me, looking me over.  
"You okay" he asks, I shake my head and he hugs me, I sigh and cuddle even closer to my cousin.  
"What the fuck Derek" Cora asks when we pull away, but Derek ignores her and throws Max off Peter before he cuts his throat out.  
"You destroyed that girl over there because she didn't love you. Do you not see how fucked up that is" Derek asks before punching him in the face.  
"Derek" I say, walking over to them. He steps back and flashes his eyes at me and I flash mine back, Max stares at me.  
"Ame-" he tries, I glare at him and step closer.  
"Maxwell Dwight Talbot. You are sentenced to death by the remaining Justice family and in extent the Hale family for the deaths of Alden Justice and Alethea Justice along with their children Gregory, Emilie, Krishna, Alessandra and Alastair Justice. You are also sentenced due to your affiliation to Kate Argent and the information you gave her for the Hale Arson" Deaton says, stepping out from behind a tree.  
"That wasn't me! I swear I would never hurt you!" Max says to me, I shake my head with a sad smile.  
"Too damn late" I whisper, I hold out a hand and Derek hands me the sword Max used to kill my family with.  
"I, Aelia Imogene Justice take the sword that Maxwell Talbot used to kill my family with to reclaim my families peace by giving him the sentence he was assigned by Druid Alan Deaton this day" I say with clarity, I look to Deaton, he nods solemnly. I make a swift clean cut and his head falls to the ground.  
"I Aelia Imogene Justice task Derek and Peter Hale the duty of destroying what if left of Maxwell Talbot" I say, bowing my head and stepping back.  
Peter picks up the body and the head and leaves.  
"I'll check on you later okay" Derek asks, I nod and he walks away.  
"You did not scream Ms. Martin" Deaton says, Lydia looks at him.  
"He did not deserve one" she says simply. The others watch on in silence as I fall to my knees and howl.  
Two more howls join in a moment later.  
"Miss Justice" Deaton says, I turn to him.  
"I give my apologies for what has happened to you" he says with knowing eyes, I feel tears slip down my cheeks.  
"I gi-give my appreciation for gi-giving me this closure" I say, he nods and turns to leave.  
I turn to the group and look Lydia in the eyes.  
"You asked me if I would hurt Stiles because I wanted to be his friend. You wanted to know if I would hurt your pack" I state, she nods. "I only didn't answer because-"  
"Because you knew Max would come here, you just didn't know when, or what he would do. I understand" she says.  
"You just killed a man" Scott says, I look at him with a sad smile.  
"He never would have left me alone" I say sadly as my brother and sister arrive.  
"Aelia" Petra says, I turn to her and my brother, my eyes glowing.  
"It's time" I say, she looks shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

((This chapter has detailed violence, gore, and the mention of rape. This is triggering and brutal. Be warned  
I will mark it when you reach that point. The ending of this chapter will be the next chapter if you don't want to see that))

 

~All is flashback~

 

I raise a hand towards a tree and a beam of purple light hits it, causing an explosion of light that ends up being a large screen.  
"You all are here to witness the death of Maxwell Dwight Talbot. But first, you must see why" I state, I concentrate on the screen and an image appears.

"Hello Amelia" Max says, I turn around and my eyes widen.  
"H-hi" I say, tucking my hair behind my ear.  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date Saturday" he says, I nod with a grin.  
Wow. The most popular guy in school asked me out. 

"I'm telling you Lia, I don't trust this guy Max. He feels wrong to me" my brother Alastair says. I shake my head.  
"You're just saying that because you don't think anyone is worthy enough to date your sister" I say with a glare and a roll of the eyes. He never approves of the guys I like.  
"It's different this time Lia. He drives my senses crazy, there is something off about him" he replies.  
"I don't know why I even bother telling you about this kind of stuff anymore" I mutter before scoffing and leaving his room.

"So where are we going" I ask Max after I get into his car.  
"The movies" he says gruffly. I nod, feeling a little bit confused when we miss the turn.  
"Um, you turn back there" I say with a nervous smile. He looks at me with dark eyes.  
"I know" he says, I stop smiling and face forward with fear in my eyes.  
"Then where are we going" I say with a fake bubbly laugh.  
"The Ruby Cliffs. It has a nice view" he says, I freeze. I'm not supposed to go there. No one in my family is. Something bad happened a long time ago there with my family.  
"Could we go somewhere else? That place always gives me the chills" I say with a nervous laugh.  
"Then I'll hold you" he says. I look out the window and stay silent. I should've listened to my brother.

We're looking out the front window of his car of the cliffs.  
"Want to go for a walk" he asks with a sly smile, I shake my head.  
"I don't like it up here, I told you that" I say, if anything his grin is wider.  
"I know" he says, I look at him in shock. "Thirty years ago my father stood out here. He was meeting your father actually. You see, your father stole my fathers girlfriend, who happens to be your mother. They fought and my father made a mistake. He told your father a story that he never should have been told. A story about your mother. The reason you shouldn't come here"  
I stared at him. "Why don't we come here"  
"Because she was raped here and the man tried to kill her. She fell. But somehow survived"

"Why are we here" I ask.  
"Because my father gave me a specific task. You see, your father killed mine in a rage. But he left me a message. Revenge. And what's the perfect revenge then you" he says.  
"So you brought me here to kill me? I ask, he laughs.  
"Of course not" 

 

 

This is where it starts to get bad Be Warned  
This is where it starts to get bad Be Warned  
This is where it starts to get bad Be Warned

 

 

 

######Not Writing the Next Scene, but he Brutally Rapes Her#######

"If you tell anyone, I kill you all" he says. I nod silently while pulling my shirt back on with tears in my eyes. He pulls away from the cliff.

"I'll see you next Friday for a date night" he says, pulling away.

"Alastair" I whisper at midnight, opening his bedroom door, my legs so weak I fall to ground, he picks me up and sets me on his bed.  
"What happened"  
"I should have li-listened to you" I whisper, I wince as he turns on the light in his room.  
"Oh my god" he gasps. I'm covered in bruises and cuts and I have a black eye and a split lip.  
"I-I must be a s-sight to behold" I say snarkily, though we both hear the pain and fear in my voice.

"He did this because of us?" My mom and dad say to me, Alastair sitting on the bed with me after I told the story.

I stare at my sister on the floor a foot away from me her unseeing eyes staring straight into mine.  
"Hello Amelia" The masked man in front of me says. I gasp and look away from my sister.  
"Max"

I wake up from being knocked out to seeing all of my family around me, knocked out. I realize we are in the nursery and I gasp as I see Max pull Gregory out of his crib, asleep. (http://www.mariepapp.com/data/photos/421_1Hairy_Baby_Girl.jpg)  
"Please"  
He breaks his neck and throws his tiny body towards me, I wince and lean back. His body hits me in the leg and falls less than a foot away from me.

Next he woke up Emilie with a punch, she opened her mouth to scream and he put his hand over her mouth and nose before beheading her in front of me, I wailed and cried. (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/72/74/80/727480ae9a9d826d457a25c7c6788e57.jpg) 

Krishna just got stabbed through the heart, slightly more peaceful than the others. (http://cdn0.dailydot.com/cache/a4/14/a41488d5bed44bbd9e3e4bfac0d342ba.jpg)

He wakes up both of my parents. They look around with tears in their eyes. They look at me.  
"This is not your fault" My mother says as he slits her throat. (http://7-themes.com/7035486-portrait-woman-red-lips.html)  
"I love you" My father says before he does the same. (https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT5-LnMh6ymc2D-ESkqgE86J9rQ8QIcgig1hCCbAmu4aJV0703s) 

Alastair wakes up when my father speaks and looks at me with wide eyes.  
"I don't blame you sis. I should have been more-" He gets cut off. (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1f/d6/9e/1fd69e547ab9360a72b8f468d6fe22e0.jpg)

"I told you what would happen Amelia" he says.


End file.
